


With a Hoarse Voice, Under the Covers

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 35 Ways to Say I Love You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Series, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Slight Canon Divergence, canon character death, just pre-series stuff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: 4 times Sam told Jess "I love you" + 1 time he didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Circe, suffer.

  1. Sam and Jessica have gone on a couple dates. Sam really likes her, thinks she’s awesome really, but his nineteen year old pre-law brain is telling him not to rush things. After their fourth date, and after Sam has asked her to be his girlfriend, he asks if they can have a sleepover. Not so they can do anything, Sam quickly assures her, but so they can maybe just watch a movie and fall asleep.  
  
The movie ends sooner than they expect. They decide to head to bed anyway; Sam tries to offer that he’ll sleep on his roommate’s bed (since he’ll be out all night and then some), but Jess insists they share (because “the room is so friggin’ cold”).  
  
They start out side by side, but with the size of the dorm bed and Sam’s lank that he hasn’t quite grown into yet, they quickly end up curled together. When he’s sure Jess is almost asleep, the whisper is barely there: “I love you.”  
  
Jess shifts and asks blearily, “What?”  
  
Sam clears his throat. “Nothing. Good night, Jess.”  
  
“Night, Sam.”  
  
  
  

  2. It’s Jess’ birthday. Sam does his best to make it special, but all he can really afford is dinner at the diner a few blocks away from campus and a night back in his dorm.  
  
Sam’s got his own room this time (this roommate dropped out after two weeks), so they can do whatever they want, albeit quietly thanks to the thin walls. It’s good, Sam makes it some of the best they’ve had, and they end up with Jess laying on her stomach on top of Sam, him holding her close.  
  
“I love you,” Sam says. It’s hoarse and rough, but it’s genuine. Jess presses one more soft kiss to his lips.  
  
“I love you too, Sam.”  
  
  
  

  3. Junior year, they finally move in together. They spend the week ‘christening’ the apartment in between unpacking and having Brady over to help. The whole ordeal is Sam’s idea, but Jess is enthusiastic to participate.  
  
Naturally, Sam saves their bedroom for last. It’s a lazy morning after everything is unpacked and put away. They both fall back asleep afterwards, and when they wake, Sam’s voice is heavy with sleep. He tells her, and she hums and says it back.  
  
  
  

  4. Sam’s been fiddling with the ring box in his pocket for weeks now. He tells Brady that he’s waiting for the right time.  
  
Brady tells him that’s bullshit.  
  
Brady tells him he should just do it. Brady tells him they’ve been together for over two years. Brady tells him that Jess loves him. Brady tells him she’ll say yes.  
  
Sam decides he’ll do it the next day. But for now, they’re going to celebrate Halloween and Sam’s impressive LSAT score.  
  
They get home late that night. Sam’s still a little tipsy, and his throat scratches as he speaks. “Night, Jess. I love you.”  
  
“Love you too, Sam. Sleep well,” Jess replies, cozy in his arms. They both drift off rather quickly.  
  
Dean shows up a few hours later.  
  
  
  

  5. For the second time in his life, Sam has lost everything except his brother to this demon. He’s still got a few things - the bag he brought over the weekend that has clothes and a few other things, along with his wallet, keys, and phone. Also in his bag is the engagement ring he never got to give Jessica.  
  
Dean gets them a motel room right there in Palo Alto that night, and Sam lays in bed, tears staining his cheeks, as Dean goes about his business. Sam’s got the picture of himself and Jessica on his birthday out, one that had been safely in his wallet. It’s candid, taken by Brady, and the people in it are mid-laugh, natural, beautiful.  
  
Despite his throat being dry, his voice thick with sadness. He doesn’t say it, doesn’t need to, because he knows that she knew.




End file.
